Diari Hyuuga
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Sebuah diari absurd nan tidak jelas milik seorang chibi!Hyuuga Junpei. /"Eh, kamu siapa?"/"Mau main basket gak?"/"Nih, main dong sama Kakak."/"DASAR BIGBRO KIYOSHI! DASAR! NGAPAIN LU PADA NGAJAK AKU MAIN DIMARI HAH!"/ Warning Inside/ Drabble


**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC garis radikal, child!Hyuuga (7 tahun), AU, POV!Hyuuga, temper!Hyuuga dan masih banyak kegajean garis radikal lainnya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Halo! Datang lagi dengan fic absurd lelelelel~ Ini didapat dari RP dengan sobat RPer Kiyoshi! Berkat dia, daku jadi terkena sindrom shota dan KiyoHyu! Selamat, sodara! *dilempari bakiak*

**Title** : **Diari Hyuuga – **_**BigBro**_** Kiyoshi, bukan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ POV Hyuuga ]**

Serius.

Hari pertama aku menulis diari ohok-memalukan-ohok ini, aku dipenuhi oleh cerita gaje nan membikin muntah sejagat alam semesta.

Tau nggak?

Hari pertama aku masuk sekolah, aku seperti biasa, bergaya ala anak kampong. Iyalah, aku ini anak tukang cukur rambut. Aku bukan anak orang kaya kok. Kalo aku jadi kayak gitu, udah aku racuni bokapku untuk membelikan _figure_ jaman Sengoku kek Heian. Pasti daku tambah cakep. Halah, nggak nyambung sama sekali.

Nah, yang mau daku ceritakan pada kalian bukan soal sekolah.

Melainkan pengalamanku bertemu dengan abang yang sangat gaje tapi bermuka inosen selevel Riko-chan a.k.a sobat perempuanku yang ohok-diam-diam-aku-taksir-ohok ini. Lebih inosen dan penuh niat yang takzim bin bulus (?). Heran aku kenapa orang itu masih hidup (?). *dikeplak*

Namanya Kiyoshi Teppei. Orangnya berambut cokelat, bertubuh tinggi banget, sampe daku kira dia kayak Brontosaurus versi manusia (?), dan suaranya kayak kakek-kakek. Serius, aku sampe kira dia itu vampir, soalnya dia tetap awet muda gitu meski suaranya kayak kakek-kakek gitu. Ih, serem juga ternyata… *dibacok*

Aku bertemu dia di lapangan di luar sekolah pas aku lewat sana. Kelihatan banget dia asik banget main bola berwarna orange yang kukira Ko*o-sensei. Lha kok nyambung ke anime sebelah sih? ! Ya udah, gegara dia aku jadi berpikir yang nggak-nggak, walhasil aku malah kemari masuk ke lapangan itu dan menontonnya bermain seorang diri. Yah, berhubung hari pertama sekolah kelasnya diselesaikan lebih cepat, sih.

"_Eh, kamu siapa?"_

Terkutuk sudah daku.

Dia memergokiku menonton permainan basket itu. Pas kuamati dari jarak dekat, ternyata… Dia cakep, sodara-sodara! Cuma, dia memolesnya dengan muka inosen yang benar-benar mematikan, membuat siapapun kayaknya bakal klepek-klepek melihatnya. Taruhan deh, dia pasti seorang bintang idola di sekolah deh.

"_Namamu siapa? Namaku Kiyoshi Teppei! *insert : senyam senyum aneh ala om-om pedo*"_

Omaigat, udah cakep, taunya dia berkepribadian kayak orang abis disembuhin dari RSJ ternyata. Mungkin juga dia itu… Pedo? *dikick*

Udah ketemu sekali ini, langsung tanya nama. Emang aku segitu menggoda iman dan takwa (?) nya buat dimakan? Eits, kok kayak animu ehem-yaoi-ehem. Bikin sakit kepala aja nih. Ya udah aku kenalin diriku apa adanya, nggak pake saus tambahan, nggak pake gaya ala Sule abis bernyanyi gaje, kek neng Amingwati (?) yang ke-_gap_ sedang berbencong ria di Taman Lawang. Heh, kok aku ngomongin hal yang nggak baik-baik nih?

"_Mau main basket gak?"_

Mampus sudah.

Aku kan baru aja berumur 7 tahun, belom-belom mulai kehidupan damai udah dinyeletuk buat megang bola gede dan mirip ubi asal Ind*nesia itu. Emangnya ada permainan seperti itu? _Wait_… Kayaknya aku pernah di-_mention_ deh. Ehhmmm… Ah! Basketball, bukan?

"_Nih, main dong sama Kakak."_

Rayuan oh rayuan, kau minta disembelih ternyata.

"_Begini caranya; posisi tanganmu pas mendribble bola seperti ini. Ahahaha, tanganmu mungil, sih."_

Sialan.

Dia ngejek tangan mungilku! HEH! Lu kira aku itu apa? ! Anak kayak abis terkena penyakit pemungilan tubuh, hah? ! MAMI! Demi _figure_ Masam*ne Date, aku ndak mau dihina-dina kayak beginian! Omaigat, tuh kakak ternyata kurang ajar atuh! Hiks! Kuaduin lo ntar!

"_Ini garis 3p, dari luar garis itu kamu bisa membuat skor 3 poin."_

"_Coba kamu tembak ke keranjang itu dari garis itu."_

Makin lama aku makin lengket sama abang yang gila dan aneh ini. Sumpfeh, daku terkena kutuk apa sih? ! Guna-guna? ! DEMI TUHAN! Dukun begituan kan adanya di Ind*nesia! Aku denger dari gosip-gosip kakak cewek di sekelilingku. Haish, aku itu apa sih, cowok apa bencong sih? AH NGGAK! NGGAK! AKU ITU COWOK TULEN!

Aku makin pusing. Ya Tuhan, bantu aku selamatkan kewarasan polos nan inosenku…

"_Wah! Kau sepertinya bisa juga, main basket! __Kakak bangga sama kamu, Hyuuga-kun!"_

Omaigat.

Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua jam, dia udah kayak kakak kandung aku. Ya ampun, aku itu terkena sindrom apaan sih, sampe-sampe aku bisa selengket beginian sama Kiyoshi Teppei si Brontosaurus itu? ! Maunya sih main basket ini, ternyata ada orangnya! Apaan dia nih!

"_Aku traktir kamu es krim ya? __Nggak usah malu-malu, dik."*insert : senyam-senyum inosen ala Kiyoshi*_

Bagus sekali, sodara-sodara.

Aku pun termakan dalam rayuan mematikan milik abang pedo ini. Aku mau pulang. Aku masih _pure_, dan masih inosen dan polos, Mak. Riko-chan, maapkan daku ya… Andaikata aku bakal dimakan sama abang pedo itu, aku nitip semua _figure_ Sengoku semua edisi di depan nisanku ya… Lha kok aku malah menderita begini…

Sungguh, kepalaku langsung ternistai dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Hebat banget ini.

"_Main sama Kakak lagi dong ya? Di tempat yang sama! Aku tiap hari kemari ke sini, sore hari. Ketemu jam 3 sore, ya, Hyuuga-kun?"_

Ternodai sudah daku.

"_Asik! Eh kamu jangan panggil aku 'Kiyoshi' saja. Boleh 'Teppei' atau 'Kiyo-nii', gapapa." *insert : pedo + basketball maniak mode*_

SIALAN! Dia bahkan minta aku panggil dia dengan nama kecilnya atau bahkan julukan memalukan itu! HISH!

Aku pun langsung mengatai-gatainya begini, seingatku lho ya?

"DASAR BIGBRO KIYOSHI! DASAR! NGAPAIN LU PADA NGAJAK AKU MAIN DIMARI HAH? !"

Sungguh rekor baru, _minna_-san.

Aku _terjerumus_ dalam ikatan aneh ini dengan suksesnya. Dan menyebutnya 'BigBro' pula. Kurang ajar apa aku ini… Aku malu, sodara-sodara. Sumpfeh, aku kepleset ngomong begini gara-gara muka _puppy eyes_ milik abang pedo itu. Ya Tuhan… Aku belom membikin benteng pertahanan rupanya… Ooohhh… Mari kita setel lagu galau yuk.

Udah main basket bareng abang nyebelin ini, dirayuin sana-sini, ditraktir, diajak belajar basket, tambahan lagi, dia mau akrab sama aku… Hiks, Riko-chan, kamu bisa nendang 'itu' kan? Kita tendang 'itu'-nya BigBr– ah sialan, kepleset lagi, Kiyoshi itu! Bisa kan?

Dan diari hari ini pun diakhiri dengan sebuah teriakan pilu daku,

"KENAPA DI HARI BEGINIAN AKU MALAH DIAJAK MAIN BASKET SAMA BIGB– AH, KIYOSHI ITU? ! MAMAK, SELAMATKAAAAAAN AKU! SELAMATKAN! AKU NGGAK MAU DICULIK SAMA ABANG PEDOOOO!"

Sekian. Semoga sodara-sodara bisa memahami penderitaanku di hari pertama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ 1st Diary – End ]**


End file.
